winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky is the heir of the throne to Eraklyon and is Bloom's boyfriend. He is also a member of the Specialists. 180px-Bloom Sky 2.jpg|Sky trying to save Bloom from Darkar's evil spell. 180px-Sky_in_Season_5.PNG|Sky in Season 5. 185px-1166_735.jpg|Bloom and Sky in the 2nd movie. 185px-Sky-2.jpg|Sky in Season 2. 185px-Sky_1.jpg|Sky in Season 4. 185px-Sky-the-winx-club-11245177-300-284.jpg 185px-Sky_Trunks.png 185px-Sky-the-winx-club-8980017-320-240.jpg 185px-Sky-the-winx-club-8980024-640-480.jpg 185px-SkyS1.jpg 185px-SkyS4.jpg|Sky's civilian outfit in Season 4. 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h10m11s185.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h41m03s74.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h01m21s233.jpg|Sky with his new haircut in Season 4. 185px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h11m36s193.jpg|Sky greeting Bloom in the 1st movie. 200px-Valotors_Mark.png|Bloom discovers Valtor's mark on Sky's shoulder. Lost-kingdom-13.jpg Lost-kingdom-12.jpg imagesCAHKUDNO.jpg|Princess Krystal healing Sky Sky_E110.png Sky_E110-2.png Sky_E110-3.png Sky_E112.png Sky_E114.png Sky_E114-2.png Sky_E117.png Sky_E117-2.png Sky_E117-3.png Sky_E117-4.png bandicam 2013-07-07 11-48-06-289.jpg Sky_E121.png Sky_E122.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-33-10-813.jpg Sky_E124.png Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-18-23-849.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-18-11-300.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-16-59-192.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-16-42-713.jpg Sky_E126.png Bloom & Sky.png Sky Special.png bandicam 2013-07-19 21-37-17-640.png bandicam 2013-07-19 21-48-46-170.png bandicam 2013-07-20 05-14-21-467.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (3).png Sky_E214.png Sky_E214-2.png Sky_E214-3.png bloom-sky.jpg winx-504-full-episode-16x9.jpg winx-club-winx-couples-13.jpg winx-special-3-4.jpg winx-club-winx-couples-10.jpg Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (110).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (103).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (104).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (97).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (96).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (94).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (20).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (16).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (10).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (9).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (8).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (4).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (38).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (37).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (35).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (36).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (33).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (32).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (25).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (24).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (23).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (64).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (63).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (62).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (59).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (58).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (55).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (54).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (53).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (52).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (51).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (50).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (49).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (48).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (47).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (45).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (44).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (43).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (81).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (79).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (78).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (77).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (73).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (105).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (104).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (96).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (95).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (94).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (114).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (110).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (109).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (108).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (306).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (307).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (308).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (309).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (310).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (311).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (316).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (317).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (318).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (319).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (320).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (499).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (500).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (563).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (565).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (567).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (574).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (582).png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-25-10-622.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-19-20-810.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-17-21-274.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 20-02-30-754.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 19-58-44-965.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 19-58-33-839.png Bandicam 2013-10-02 19-55-05-959.png bandicam 2013-10-02 20-53-57-100.png bandicam 2013-10-14 15-06-39-410.png bandicam 2013-10-14 15-06-50-692.png Sky E603.png Sky E210 3.png Sky E210 2.png Sky E210.png Sky_E210_4.png Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Specialist Category:Red Fountain Category:Royalty Category:Eraklyon Category:Sky